Stat Alert
by a quiet fly
Summary: A story based on D&D I play, It is the story of an eladrin getting the revenge he wants. His journey will not stop till he gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 0 I hate prison

**Chapter 0: I hate prison**

End up in a prison is not in my mind for a very long time. I have been doing the same thing for almost 20 years never screw up anything, but now I am trapped inside a prison-like some stupid drunk person. I still cannot control my little temper, every time I saw that face, the smirk on that humans face...well before I start sharing a story with you, I need to get the hell out of here. Now let's look where are the exit and locks. Hmmmmm...The guard is coming towards me. I think I know him. Yes, he is that fat dude who lost 5 gold to me at the bar in some dice game. Okay, he is looking for someone, definitely not the drunk man next to me. He points at me and

"Cyron come here!"

I come forward he cuffs my hand and drags me to the next floor of the prison. I know this place very well, been here when I was a rookie. He brings me to the cells on the top floor. I saw a man locked in one of the cells. Appearly he is the only person is not free on this floor till now. The guard throws me into the cell opposite of this man. Then the guard just walks out of the room. That man looks familiar, they call him a hero or something and I believe he has a bunch of friends. Out of curiosity, I ask him:

"Hey man, how did you end up here?"

"(Celestial)"

Oh, celestial...totally don't understand. My priority right now is finding a way out, Hmmmmm, no tools and a simple lock. I look around the room and find our there is a raven flies into my room with a small metal rod between the beak. It looks like my chance, I tried to catch the raven it went in air and land on the side. I tried again he does that again. I think raves like maggot right. I will just need to find some maggot in the cell. Which is easy. I saw a fat maggot and feed it to the raven then successfully gets the rod.

I look at the lock for a second and realize this is too simple. Just to show off my skills. I cover one of my eyes with one hand and pick the lock with my other hand. After a satisfying sound, the door is pushed open by me. The man is still lying on the opposite side looking cocky and saying some words I totally don't understand. An interesting thought goes through my mind. Maybe just maybe I can use him for my plan and his friend will be helpful too. I walk to his door and again cover my eye and open the lock. The sound of the lock open always satisfy me. The man gets up on its feet, push me away and turn left towards the stair, the way a guard will go. He looks determined. Just try to remind him:

"Pal, wrong direction"

He doesn't listen and keep heading forwards.

"（sigh）I hate prison."


	2. Chapter 1 Deal?

Chapter1 Deal?

There are few things about prison I hate, weird people, rubbish food and barking guards. Now I believe this weird cleric is walking towards it. I say to him:

"This is the way out, "

I point at the other side of the room

"that is the way back in. "

He looks at me with an impatient look and walks towards me. We go through a little door at the back and arrive on the roof. Okay, good news and bad news. Good news is we are on the roof ready for escape. However, the bad news is the roof is on the same level as the warden, and that is awful news. I carefully walk through the roof hoping I didn't make any sound to trigger any alert, but that Cleric has something else in his mind. He walks through the roof making sure everyone goddamn person in this bloody prison can hear. I try to say something to him but shortly I gave up. We quickly get off the roof. The cleric is surprisingly swift. He went down the roof like it is a piece of cake.

Once I reach the floor. First thing first my gear. Thankfully those prison guards throw our belonging behind the building. I find my gear and change it back to my regular clothes. The cape got a bit dirty, but it is not a big deal. I stare at the Cleric, and he is making a loud sound. I dash towards him and hold on to his collar tell him to stop. He immediately tri toes take my hand off his collar. I realized his strength does surprise me and even shocked by how strong he is, he takes my hand off and glares at me. Then I feel the environments got darker and realized there is something on top of us. It's an airship I think it is named "rock"? There is a ladder coming from the ship, and I saw a Dragonborn holding the ladder. I need to get out of here as soon as possible before the noise drew any guards close.

I shout wave at the Dragonborn, and he seems to prove me to go on board. How reckless. After climbing on the ship. With a shiny blade right in front me and the weird dude with the pike behind me. Well, not the worst time ever.

"Okay guys calm yourself. You aren't the owner of this ship right?"

"Who are you and why are you here?" The wizard looking guy is speaking to me.

"Well If you guys can put down your weapon I will start explaining myself here." The blade still rising high against me "well I just got your little pal over there out of prison, and I think this is not the way to treat someone who helped you?"

"(Celestial)" the priest looking human is speaking celestial again still understand nothing. They start to put down their weapons that are good for me, so I don't need to hold my hands in the air and standing so stiff.

"Why you helped him escape?" The wizards throw out the most critical question of the day.

"Well, I know you guys are famous around here. People refer you to heroes, and I thought you guys might be powerful allies. From what I hear from the guard, I know Brogan the Mayor of this place puts the priest in prison. I want to get rid of Brogan, and you guys don't like Brogan. We have a common enemy. An enemy's enemy is a friend. So I want to offer a deal here. I help you guys, and you guys help me overthrow Brogan. How does this sound for you guys ?"

After a small discussion between the wizard and the priest. The wizard opens his mouth:

"Sounds like a good deal, My name is Seamus. The cleric is Tangarth and the Dragonborn over there is Aeridem. The one is flying the ship right now is Halleck. Who are you?"

"My name is Cyron Dawn. It is my honor to meet you all."


	3. Chapter 2 Cyron

Chapter 2 Cyron

A beautiful morning starts with nice sunshine and excellent breakfast. Carlaros wakes a bit early than usual. He has the plan to follow his father to a meeting with the King. Right now He is blended with excitement and anxiety. He hopes he will not ruin his family's reputation and he doesn't know what he needs to do in front of the king.

"Carlaros No need to be nervous about meeting the king. You don't need to speak anything unless someone asks you to alright? You will behave and observe our conversation. I hope you will learn a thing or two." Lord Sunbringer a tall, handsome eladrin speaks to his son and try to ease his nerve.

"Yeah brother. No need to worry too much. I trust you can always talk your way out of anything. For example the blonde elf at the ball…" A young female elf covers her mouth and pretends she is not laughing at his older brother.

"Roselia! You promised me you would never talk about it again. By the way, she came to me. First, I didn't start the...the conversation!" Carlaros is all red and mad. He stared at her sister and tried to stop her from keep talking.

"HaHaHa. You kids are always so full of energy. Roselia leaves your brother alone and Carlaros it is about time to go. The King is waiting for us." Lord Sunbringer leaves the table, and Carlaros follows with a glare at his sister.

The trip to King's palace is peaceful and quiet. Carlaros is still figuring what to do, but Lord Sunbringer seem to relax about this meeting. Lord Sunbringer enters the palace and Carlaros follows behind him.

A man is just leaving the king's office and both Sunbringer greeting to the man. He is Lord Theseus Aspro. There is rumor spreading around that says he tried to take over the control of this country, but rumors are just rumors before any prove they are just good tales in the bar. They both steps into the room and close the door behind. The King looks pleased to see them, and they discussed a lot of issue in the country. Carlaros stands next to them carefully processing the policy he heard.

"My dear friends, there is rumor around about danger to your family. I think to pay more attention to it."

"No needs to worry my king; Rumor is just rumor. See you My king "King nod his head a little and inform the guards to open the door.

What happens if a rumor is not just a rumor?

At dinner time the Sunbringer family is having a small family dinner. Roselia is still making fun of Carlaros about the ball, and he is too careful.

"It is good to be careful and stay alerts! Even the king has warned us!'

"Not when those things are not true. Just chill Carl, no need to worry about people attacking us. I mean who will do that anyway."

"Yes, I think I am in line with Roselia's idea." Lady Sunbringer is definitely on the support for her daughter.

"Sure, fine." Carlaros walks outside to take in some fresh air, but the anxious feeling don't leave his mind.

In the night time. Everyone is in bed to catch some sleep. Except for one elf. Carlaros is still awake he has the strong feeling something terrible is going to happen. He looks outside his window. He saw something he will never forget for the rest of his life. The flag of Theseus Aspro. When he is still wondering why he comes to his family's house so late without any message. Then he hears a massive BANG on the front door, and he saw the corpse of the guards lying on the doorway. Now the rumor is not a rumor. Not anymore. His family member is all awake. He sees his father going towards Theseus Aspro and tried asking what is going on. Theseus stabs a dagger into his father.

"NO!"

Not this dream again. Anything but this dream. The sunlight goes through the window of the ship and shines on the floor. It is morning already. My clothes are all soaked by the sweats. Everything feels like it just happened. Father, Mother, and Roselia. Nobody is there anymore.

"I shouldn't go to sleep," I mumble to himself. It is not the time for pain and sorrow. I still got jobs to do and people to kill.

"Seamus where are we?"

"We are almost at our destination!" Wizards answers.

"Yeah but where?"

"Oh. Caverns of death."


End file.
